


The Underworld

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Series: Tokyo's Number One Host [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: What is love continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Continual conversations in regards to Delic's skewed concept of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Underworld

A problem with the underworld that was so wide-spread it wasn’t even considered a viable ‘issue’ anymore was the very image that the world and it’s inhabitants portrayed.

Like in a ballet, the participants for the dance of the night had a role to follow, a position to play to ensure that the fragile structure did not collapse in within itself.

Whether you are the illegal law enforcers

The thugs

The scammers

The liars

No matter how small a job, all were necessary for maintaining the foundation of such an elaborate scheme in order to ensure that those who live only in the daylight would never interfere with their night time games.

Even the host’s, the charismatic worker’s, had a role to uphold in the darkness of the night.

“Entertainer….therapist…friend”

Water splashed over Delic’s face, the blond finding himself in the locker room at the back of the host club. The sound from the club itself was dulled in here, enabling the blond to finally focus upon his own thoughts.

“…”

Hands falling to grip the sink, tired magenta eyes looked up through bright blond locks into the mirror before him.

Fraud

The sound’s of moans began to echo in the room accompanied by the spray of a showerhead as the ‘lucky’ host tried to drown out his clients voice.

No one in the underworld did anything without an ulterior motive to accompany it.

The host’s were there for their clients, healing and tending and sympathizing with their bruised hearts and ego’s, while the clients were there for the host’s…

Feeding Delic’s delusions.

Feeding his idea’s of love being nonexistent.

Of Life being nothing more than a blur of excitement before death could seize his forgotten and abandoned body.

“Heiwajima-san”

A dark haired busboy peeked into the locker room, eyes searching for the flash of gold in the dark.

“Your next client is here.”

“Already?”

“Yes sir.”

Delic reached out for the towel the busboy brought over, using it to wipe up his face before handing it back over to the male.

In the underworld everyone had roles to play.

No one was entirely in it for the greater good of others. 

No one was ever safe from the darkness


End file.
